Amour
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Una historia extraña. El legendario Uchiha se ENAMORA de su nueva recluta, Sakura Haruno ¿Que pasara?


¡Hola! Aquí le tengo la nueva versión de Amour.

Disfrútenla n.n

_**Desclaimer**_: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen u.u son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto =D yo los uso para mis ideas locas n.n

(_Blah, blah_)Pensamientos

'blah blah' efectos de sonido xD actos de personajes, etc._.

(N/A) mis comentarios n.n

Todo había empezado cuando él la reclutó, Sasuke Uchiha había atacado la aldea y matado a sus seres más queridos, incluyendo a sus padres y algunos viejos amigos. Sasuke, el chico que ella amo toda su infancia y le rompió el corazón con su partida, ahora se encontraba atacando la aldea, por su dichosa venganza, por que Orochimaru le contó la verdad sobre esa aldea y lo sucedido con su hermano (N/A: Si...si...no fue Madara quien lo hizo, Orochimaru se le adelantó xD), así que la joven pelirrosa juró vengarse. Y solo sabía que podría hacerlo siendo más fuerte, y El, decidió sacar provecho de eso, a fin de cuentas, Necesitaba un medico además de Konan o Kakuzu. Pero nunca contó con que se enamoraría.

El Siempre le apoyó en lo que pudo, claro siendo simplemente "TOBI"….el era su confidente, siempre la escuchó, lloró con ella (N/A: que dramático que era xD) incluso se llevaba mejor con el que con Konan. El estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, incluso abandonó a Deidara e hizo su pareja a Sakura, a fin de cuentas, sabía que el deseo más grande del rubio era estar con el pelirrojo.

Todos se habían ido con sus respectivas parejas, Solo quedaban Sakura y El. El la deseaba más que a nadie en el mundo, le encantaba todo de ella, su exótico pelo rosa, que hacía referencia a su nombre; sus hermosos ojos jade que tanto amaba y lo hechizaban; su piel, la cual había tocado una que otra vez al ayudarle a curar sus heridas en misiones, era tan suave, tan delicada, toda ella, era perfecta.

Y bueno, el ya no podía aguantar más tiempo sin decirle lo que sentía, y así lo hizo, pero decidió hacerlo en privado, así que mandó a todos a misiones, incluso a Konan y Pein, no quería que nadie estuviese presente.

Sakura se encontraba en la biblioteca, leyendo libros de medicina y esas cosas, cuando no entrenaba estaba allí, le servía para relajarse también. Y él llegó. Ella se encontraba sentada en un gran y cómodo sillón con una mesita a un lado y una lámpara del otro.

**Sakura**: Ah, hola Tobi, ¿que se te ofrece? -Deja el libro en la pequeña mesita de un lado-

**Tobi**: Senpai, yo quería hablar con usted, ¿Puedo? –Mueve los dedos al estilo de Hinata xD-

**Sakura**: Ha…Hai ¿que necesitas? 'pregunta curiosa por la repentina aparición del moreno'

**Tobi**: Etto…A Tobi le duele el ojo. 'Apuntando con su dedo el ojo' (_Que escusa tan estúpida)_

**Sakura**: Am…ok….Quítate la máscara para revisarte o…como crees que te revisaré?

**Tobi**: Demo, Tobi no puede… _(Que estúpido fui)_

**Sakura**: Ohm, vamos Tobi 'Comenzaba a Desesperarse'

**Tobi**: Demo, yo…-Sakura de un hábil movimiento le quita la máscara y ve su rostro-

**Sakura**: -Sakura se quedó anonada con lo que sus hermosos ojos jade veían, esos ojos color sangre- Tu…tu...eres…un…-No pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por el-

**Tobi**: Si, Soy un Uchiha…- Ya no era la voz chillona y fastidiosa de Tobi, era todo lo contrario, grave y masculina, una voz digna de un Uchiha-

**Sakura**:-Se voltea y empieza a caminar al pasillo pero él la detiene- !Déjame en paz! ...yo...yo-Sakura sentía como las lagrimas trataban de brotar por sus ojos- Yo...te conté todo sobre mi...yo tuve confianza en ti...Y tu...me mentiste! ¡ ¿Como pudiste ocultarme tu verdadera identidad por tanto tiempo?

**Madara**: Sakura yo...Déjame explicarte...(**N/A**:que tal, si que estaba enamorado para dejarse gritar así) -trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Sakura, escúchame...si...yo no te lo dije...era por tu seguridad...siempre intenté decírtelo...pero...no pude...no...Quería lastimarte...Perdón Sakura pero no sabía cómo hacerlo...yo...no pude, porque había descubierto que...Te Amo -¿Que?-Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sakura en ese momento. El se había disculpado con ella Y le había dicho que la AMABA! Sakura se sentía al borde del colapso nervioso.

**Sakura**: Yo...yo...-Sakura empezó a sentir el calor subir a sus mejillas-Yo...no sé qué decirte… ¿Tobi? cuál es tu nombre? : l

**Madara**: Oh...Si...que descortés soy...ejem...Mi nombre es Madara Uchiha, soy el creador del clan Uchiha.-Sakura no sabía que decir, apenas estaba reaccionando, observaba detalladamente la cara de él, era hermosa, incluso más que la de Sasuke o que la de Itachi, si, el era hermoso (Inner Sakura: Chaa! Esta guapísimo)-Yo…yo….Te amo-Se cubrió automáticamente la boca al decir eso. Por otra parte, el Uchiha reía internamente.

Madara se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella con intenciones de besarla y quedando a unos centímetros de su boca le digo de la manera más sensual que pudo-Sakura, te deseo y no sabes cuánto, desde la primera vez k te vi-Y la besó, de una forma entre apasionada y amorosa, y ella trató de corresponder, pero era su primer beso, así que lo hice torpemente, y el nivel fue aumentando, y Madara besó el labio inferior de Sakura buscando aprobación para entrar en su boca, y la consiguió, deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su boca.

La dejó de besar para ir a su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo, dejando marcas a su paso.

**Sakura**: -Entre gemidos- Ahh!.., Mada…ra, piensas hacerlo aquí? A mitad del pasillo(**N/A**: Estem, si, cuando ella intenta escapar, solo llego al pasillo por que el la detuvo) -Madara la cargó al estilo nupcial y aparecieron con un Puff en la habitación de el- Mucho mejor. -De un tirón se quitó la camisa y las botas aventándolas en algún lugar de la habitación. Sakura estaba rojísima (**N/A:** ¿quien demonios no se sonrojaría al tener a un Sexy Uchiha sin playera enfrente de ti?)-Madara, como el pervertido que es, en un rápido movimiento despoja a Sakura de su blusa, dejándola en Sujetador(**N/A**: Sosten, Brasier, Etc.) contemplando las bien definidas curvas de Sakura **Sakura**: Etto, deja … de….verme...Así….es vergonzoso...-Y el volvió a besar a Saku, recostándola, y empezó a besar su oreja donde le dijo-Esta…Noche…Serás mía y por siempre mía-con un tono muy sensual y erótico provocando que a ella le saliera un gemido de placer. Entonces fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos(**N/A**: nótese que aún lleva el sujetador) Besándolos por encima del sostén hasta llegar al ombligo, el cual lamió y beso. Y de un tirón le quito la minifalda y la aventó junto con el short que traía dejándola en interiores, dándose cuenta que ese brasier empezaba a molestar. Y fue cuando Sakura, de un hábil movimiento quedó encima de él. **Sakura**: Es mi turno, Madara.-Y empezó a besarlo, Bajó a su cuello, el cual besó y mordió delicadamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban los bien formados músculos de su abdomen- Ahí...Sakura….-Y Sakura siguió bajando, y lamió su abdomen, sus bíceps, tríceps (**N/A**:xD) –Ahh…Saku!*Gimió mas fuerte*-Y ella palpó la virilidad de Madara ,Sacándole un ronco gemido de placer, y empezó a acariciarla (Ahg! Dios, ella...Me va…a matar…de placer!) Sakura: Te…gusta...Verdad? 'Sonríe de lado', entonces al notar las reacciones de Mada, Saku concentró un poco de su chacra verde, provocando aún más a Madara. Al darse cuenta que no podía aguantar más, de un movimiento hábil, cambiaron posiciones y Madara le quito el sostén y las pantis. Y empezó a besar un seno, mientras el otro lo masajeaba con su mano-Ahh! ¡Madara!-Escuchar gemir su nombre, lo excitaba aun mas y, perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero recordó que ella quizás aun era virgen, así que decidió prepararla para el instante en el que el entrara.

Y el metió un dedo en la húmeda cavidad de Sakura, provocando que ella se arqueara un poco al sentirlo comenzó a mover su dedo adentro y afuera. Cuando notó que estaba húmeda, metió otro dedo, volviendo a provocar que esta se arqueara un poco más, y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la última vez, simplemente que más rápido y en ciertos momentos moviéndolos circularmente. Y observaba detalladamente, como gemía, pidiendo más, en ese momento notó que su virilidad le quemaba, necesitaba hacerla suya y pronto, y cuando creyó ella estaría listase quitó el bóxer.

Miró a Sakura, buscando aprobación en su mirada, y empezó a notar que algo temblaba bajo su cuerpo, pero en la mirada de Sakura se veían todo tipo de emociones, pero no miedo, sino ansiedad ,besó a Su Sakura y comenzó en entrar en ella lentamente, sintiendo como se aferraba a su espalda, enterrando en ella sus uñas, y siguió entrando poco a poco, muy delicadamente, pensando que si lo hacía muy fuerte, su pequeña se rompería, era tan delicada, tan hermosa y perfecta.-Agh!Due..Le-Logró decir entre gemidos de dolor-

**Madara**: Shh, tranquila, pronto se te quitara-Y la beso con mucho amor y dulzura, mientras ella enterraba las uñas en su espalda, lo cual, lo excitaba mas(**Inner**: Dios, que masoquista o.o **Yo**: um, si, ya cállate)-Y cuando él entró por completo en ella, se quedo un momento así para que ella se acostumbrara, mientras la seguía besando con mucho amor, y lentamente empezó a moverse-Ahh.'gemía Sakura por el dolor y placer combinados' y eso excitaba aun mas a Madara, lo cual provocaba que la embistiera más fuerte, pero no lo haría, por temor a dañar su dulce flor, pero siguió con su mismo ritmo, hasta que ella gimiera solo por placer y no por dolor-Ahh, Mada….Mas…Rápido!-Ella pedía más, y mas Y así fue, sus deseos eran ordenes para él, las únicas ordenes que recibiría de otra persona y estaría encantado de cumplir. Mientras más pedía, mas le daba, hasta que ella no pudo seguir su ritmo y se aferró a él enrollando sus piernas al redor de su cintura ,juntándolos aún mas, provocando aun mas sensaciones en ella, Se sentía en las estrellas, ya eran uno, y nada los podría separar. Ma…da…ra…ahh-y ella se vino, arqueando su espalda, provocando que sus pezones rosaran con el pecho de Madara. Ese contacto, el sentir su piel rozar con la de él, era delicioso, se sentía muy bien.

Aumentó aun más la fuerza de sus embestidas, derramando su semilla en ella. Sakura era suya, Suya y de nadie más. El se encargaría de pegar los últimos fragmentos del roto corazón de Sakura.

Le dio un último besó y le dijo el ultimo "Te Amo" de la noche. Ella yacía totalmente dormida, acurrucada con él.

La observó con total cuidado, gravando en su mente, cada uno de las partes de su cuerpo, hasta que empezó a sentir el frio, ya no hacía calor, decidió cubrirlos con una de las mantas y durmió, abrazándola por la cintura, juntándola aun mas a él, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura, respirando su embriagante olor, sabiendo que ya nada los separaría.

¿Qué hará con Konoha? Eso lo decidirá después

Y así se quedó dormido. Y solo las estrellas y la luna, fueron testigos de los actos de esa noche.

_**FIN**_

_Kyyaaa! Que les pareció?_

_Esta es la nueva versión mejorada_

_de Amour, aunque_

_no estoy muy segura del título jeje._

_No se no me convence_

_Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias_

_Críticas que no sean muy malas u.u_

_Es difícil escribir algo de este tipo :l_

_Inner: Si, vaya lio en que nos metimos al aceptar esa apuesta xD_

_Yo: No me lo recuerdes U.u_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
